Who the fuck is Edward Cullen?
by annycw
Summary: Rated M/ Lemons - Bella e Edward foram amigos na adolescência, se entendendo como ninguém ao achar todo aquele mundo de dinheiro e status de Manhattan uma besteira. Até que ele vai embora para a faculdade, deixando-a sem olhar pra trás. 6 anos depois ele está de volta e ela não poderia estar mais irritada e... excitada. O que será do novo Edward ao encontrar sua nova Bella?
1. Quem está de volta?

**_ATENÇÃO: Essa fic contém inúmeros palavrões, sexo, palavras de baixo calão e citação à drogas._**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Era a porra do meu último dia de férias de inverno e eu simplesmente não podia acreditar na coleção interminável de nadas que eu tinha feito durante esses últimos dias que antecediam a merda do ano novo. Você sabe, ver um monte de filme em todos os cinemas possíveis de Manhattan, fumar quantos cigarros eu conseguisse na minha janela olhando o Central Park enquanto bebia um dos inúmeros vinhos da minha recém herdada adega e participar de todo e qualquer evento underground que incluísse música nessa cidade, o que basicamente se configurava em trabalho já que eu sou produtora musical.

Ok, não foram assim tantos nadas. Obrigada por me fazer ver isso com mais clareza. Mas isso não muda o fato de eu ter recusado viajar com Alice, minha melhor amiga desde sempre. Um dos motivos era seu novo namorado da hora, James. O cara é louco de pedra. De pó, pra ser mais exata. O cara cheira que nem um... bem, que nem um riquinho fodido de NYC que se perdeu no meio do caminho. Porque riquinhos fodidos somos todos, não é mesmo? De qualquer forma, não sei que tipo de doença a Alice pegou pra ter elegido ele como algo a mais do que um cara que ela conheceu num bar. O outro... bem, vocês podem ver que eu sou meio fora da curva pelo que eu fiz durante as férias, certo? Pois então. Pegar sol não está no meu hall de eventos preferidos e desde que Alice se enfiou na Austrália durante o inverno Nova Iorquino, bem... dispensei.

Ah! Esqueci de situar vocês. Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas Deus me livre de alguém além da vovó Swan me chamando assim. É Bella, por favor. Tenho 24 anos e trabalho como produtora musical de uma gravadora conhecida por tirar do limbo toda e qualquer banda foda que possa existir. Se não é a porra do trabalho dos sonhos eu não sei o que é. Ah, e sou herdeira de uma porra de uma família rica pra caralho. Eu falo logo isso pra ninguém achar estranho as descrições da minha vida daqui pra frente. Não é muito comum que com tão pouca idade alguém more sozinha num apartamento gigante desses na Park West. Bom, na verdade é, no meu mundo. E no de Alice e Emmett também.

Por falar neles, já estava na hora desses putos chegarem aqui com minha comida. Alice voltou hoje de manhã de viagem e já me ligou louca querendo contar seja lá o que ela tenha pra me dizer pessoalmente. Emmett estava enfiado no mesmo brunch que ela – aquela louca não pode ver um domingo em Nova York que tem que ir comer uns quitutes e arrumar uma desculpa pra ingerir álcool antes do meio dia – e obviamente se convidou. Ah, claro. Eles são irmãos. Sinceramente, eu não sei como saíram da mesma pessoa. Emmett é o mais novo e tem todo aquele corpo imenso que já vem com músculos naturais e exuberantes, combinando com a sua estatura. Alice, ao contrário, é baixinha e magra. Seus olhos azuis profundos e cabelos pretos, no entanto, não deixam disfarçar que são os dois filhos de Amelia Brandon, herdeira e design da porra da maior rede de grife de noivas dos Estados Unidos.

Finalmente há uma batida na minha porta e eu sei que são eles porque meu porteiro não os impede de passar há mais ou menos uns 6 anos que foi quando me mudei pra cá.

\- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Escuto assim que abro a porta e sou sufocada por abraços de Alice.

\- Ei, Al! Se acalma, mulher, você é minúscula, mas tem a força do Emm! – Digo, abraçando-a de volta e logo me soltando pra receber o abraço de urso do meu irmão por tabela.

\- Bella, essa garota não parou de falar desde o brunch de hoje. Acho que James a manteve amordaçada durante toda viagem e ela está gastando as palavras desde que foi solta. – Eu rio alto. Só Emmett surgiria com uma proposição tão maluca como essa do nada.

\- Senti sua falta, Emm. Agora passa já minha comida, por Deus. E Alice, pode começar a falar. – disse me virando para olhá-la já recostada em meu sofá de couro marrom, perfeitamente instalado no meio da sala que agora, com o sol se pondo, tomava cores roxas e rosas vindas da janela de parede inteira do meu apartamento. Essa era uma visão linda do caralho. Por mais que eu amasse o duplex dos meus pais na 5th Ave e todas as comodidades extras que me ofereciam, nunca me arrependi de ter vindo morar aqui. Até porque, não é como se eu passasse alguma dificuldade, não é mesmo?

Assim que entrei pra Columbia University meus pais perguntaram se eu queria um lugar meu. Oras, quem é que não quer? Não fazia muita diferença, de qualquer forma. Meu pai é Deputado pelo Estado de Washington e vive na capital basicamente a maior parte do tempo. Minha mãe fica dividida. Até porque, como mulher de um dos homens mais votados do país por mais de 10 anos, tem que estar sempre em um milhão de compromissos chatos do caralho.

"Não fala desse desgraçado, porra." Alice disse, fazendo um bico. Opa! Teriam meus desejos sido atendidos e ela se livrou desse traste?

"Conte-me mais sobre isso, fiquei repentinamente interessada." Disse rindo, enquanto me juntava a ela no sofá.

"Ah, Bella. O filho da puta... Você sabe que ele é uma merda no sexo oral, certo?" Eu assenti rindo ao lembrar das inúmeras vezes em que Alice reclamou que ele não conseguia achar o lugar certo. "E mesmo assim eu, com toda minha benevolência, decidi dar uma chance a ele porque bem... Aquele tamanho de pau a gente não vê todo dia."

"Porra, Alice!" Emmett protestou, rindo.

"Vai se foder, Emmett, não tem nada demais. Além do que, você perdeu seu posto de maior pau da cidade assim que Edward Cullen pôs os pés aqui de novo, então faz o favor de não..."

"O que?" Interrompi Alice enquanto quase cuspia a cerveja que Emm tinha me entregado a pouco.

"Oh, Bella. Você não sabia?" Alice deu um sorrisinho de inocência estúpido, aquele mesmo ali, que ela vem me dado há anos quando o assunto é seu fodido primo Edward e o que ela acha que poderia ter sido a porra de um romance entre eu e ele. "Ele voltou de Boston há três dias."

Rolei os olhos. Como se já não bastasse aquele cabelo de revista sem precisar ver um pente, aquele abdômen escroto de tão definido naturalmente na medida e o cara acabava de se tornar médico. Ele era sentado no dinheiro, além de tudo, e mesmo assim nunca se importou muito com isso, desde que éramos adolescentes, quando nos conhecemos na escola. Edward era o tipo de garoto que não via sua fortuna deixada por seu avô materno, um grande banqueiro de Wall Street, da forma como o resto da sociedade via: estava constantemente ignorando os eventos na adolescência pra fumar maconha com Emmett, seu melhor amigo no colégio, e só se aproveitou dos cheques e do sobrenome quando o assunto sua futura profissão. Sempre foi educado, como Esme, sua mãe, o ensinou. O puto ia desde ajudar as velhinhas na rua até dar gorjetas maiores do que o usual para quem quer que fosse.

Apesar da pose de "não ligo pra porra nenhuma" que levava na escola, eu sempre soube melhor quem ele era. Afinal, nós éramos os mesmos fodidos por dentro: sempre querendo explodir aquela merda toda de família milionária e as chatices da sociedade. Eu e Edward, na adolescência, éramos amigos fugitivos, pro assim dizer. Quando tudo enchia o saco a gente dava no pé no seu carro ou no meu pra onde quer que desse na telha pra fumar um baseado e beber umas cervejas em algum lugar fora dessa bolha. Passávamos as tardes e noites em que ele não estava transando com meia Manhattan juntos fazendo o que mais gostávamos: ouvir música, ver um monte de filme, ingerir álcool pra caralho e... não. A gente não trepava. Alice garante que o que aconteceu foi justamente por causa da absolutamente palpável, segundo ela mesma, tensão sexual que sempre houve entre nós. Porra nenhuma!

Ah! O que aconteceu? Edward foi pra Harvard há 6 anos atrás, quando eu estava no penúltimo ano e ele tinha terminado a porra do colégio, e eu nunca mais vi nem sombra. Eu fiquei puta pelo bastardo não ter me enviado nenhuma porra de mensagem? Obviamente. Eu enviei alguma? Nem por cima do meu cadáver. Pois bem, e aqui estamos. 6 anos depois. Respirando o mesmo ar. E foda-se!

"Bom saber que ele conseguiu achar o caminho até o diploma entre o monte de peitos e bocetas a sua volta. Grande vitória. Yey!" Celebrei falsamente ignorando a gargalhada de Emmett atrás de mim.

"A porra do Edward é daqueles que só vai ser estragado por uma boceta na vida. Aquele ali é mais blindado que eu." – Emmett não compartilhava da tese de Alice. E isso era porque Edward era uma espécie de ídolo pra ele. O primo dois anos mais velho que o guiou até o altar de sexo que ele construiu pra si e mantém até hoje. Emmett não dava uma moeda de cents por nenhuma mulher que não fosse da família. Ou eu, que era praticamente dela. Assim como Edward.

"Ok, deixe-me acabar com James, de qualquer forma." – Alice disse, ainda sorrindo. "O resumo é que aquele bastardo decidiu que seria estupendo testar seus dotes mal feitos com a garçonete do hotel. E eu peguei os dois atrás do balcão enquanto a menina, que provavelmente nunca tinha sido chupada da maneira correta da vida, tentava aproveitar aquela merda toda." Alice terminou e riu com o que provavelmente era a lembrança daquela cena tosca. Não pude deixar de rir junto porque, caralho, James era mais burro do que o sonegador de impostos do seu pai.

"O bom disso tudo é que finalmente você se livrou desse merda. Eu não sei o que te deu Alice." Eu disse, sinceramente, indo pegar mais uma cerveja na minha geladeira.

"Cara, essa história nunca deixa de ficar ótima, é incrível." – Emmett riu, pegando seu celular. "Ei, garotas, temo que tenha que deixar vocês sem minha absoluta beleza agora. Edward acaba de dizer que está aqui embaixo. Aparentemente ele trouxe um amigo de Boston a tira colo e vamos a algum lugar novo pra que o cara conheça a cidade." – Disse Emmett pegando seu casaco e cachecol e já se dirigindo à porta. Eu tinha quase engasgado novamente com Edward e aqui na mesma frase, mas me recompus.

"Se ele estiver morrendo por uma mijada diga para que mije na porra de um poste! Só faça o favor de não mandá-lo aqui." Disse dando uma risada no maior jeito Bella Swan vadia desgraçada sem coração que eu sabia ser e era na maior parte do tempo.

Não me entenda mal. Eu só estava um pouco irritada por aquele traseiro perfeito estar a uma descida de distância de mim e eu não ter como chutá-lo uma vez para cada dia desses 6 anos em que deixei de me importar com esse puto. Nada mais. E, definitivamente, não queria ele novamente na minha convivência, nem se fosse pra me entregar cervejas e uvas enquanto eu ouvia o mais novo lançamento de uma banda underground do Reino Unido por aí.

"Vou mandar o recado!" Emmett gritou, saindo.

"Bella, você está tão fodida!" Alice irrompeu de repente rindo como uma hiena. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha questionando aquela porra. "Você está com toda essa raiva guardada aí dentro, o que te deixa absolutamente despreparada pra quando esbarrar no Edward por aí. Por favor, me conte assim que o vir!" Ela disse, ainda rindo e não explicando absolutamente nada. Eu realmente não queria saber, entretanto.

"Foda-se seja lá o que você esteja querendo dizer, Alice! Escolhe a porra de um filme e vamos esquentar essa comida que vocês trouxeram que já deve estar gelada." Disse, ranzinza, como sempre. A vadia continuou rindo enquanto alcançava o controle. "O que, porra?" Eu falei, exasperada.

"Nada, nada! Você ainda vai acompanhar aquele show chato pra um caralho amanhã a noite?" Alice perguntou. Era um show de uma nova banda da California que a gravadora estava produzindo e eu era a responsável por estar lá pra avaliar e dar o feedback. Alice não gostava do mesmo tipo de música que eu (e Edward, devo comentar. O filho da puta era bom até nisso) e por isso achava tudo uma chatice.

"Sim, claro. É meu trabalho, afinal." Disse, sorridente. Apesar dos meus pais não concordarem, nunca me travaram para que eu escolhesse ser o que desejava. E, ao contrário da metade das pessoas ricas daqui, nunca ameaçaram retirar meu dinheiro – que era deles, na verdade – se eu seguisse meu próprio caminho.

"Eu realmente não sei como alguém pode pensar em ser nada mais do que designer de modas! É tão esquisito!" Alice disse se questionando. Ela tinha seguido os passos da sua mãe e trabalhava com ela no ateliê, responsável por todas as peças criativas e inovadoras. Acho que essa mulher já saiu da barriga da mãe gritando "Prada! Prada!" em vez de chorar.

"Oh, claro. Porque todos nascemos e crescemos com Amelia Brandon!" Eu brinquei.

A noite continuou assim até que Alice foi para casa perto da madrugada. Eu logo preparei meu banho na banheira e prendi meus cabelos em um coque acima da cabeça para não molhá-los quando entrasse. Assim que estava relaxada, não pude deixar de pensar na volta de Edward e de como ele estaria. Eu sabia que os anos de jovem adulta me tinham feito muito bem. Meu corpo tinha mais definição, meus músculos estavam mais torneados, meus peitos tinham crescido consideravelmente. Eu não podia imaginar como ele devia estar mais bonito agora.

O que? Sim, sempre fomos só amigos. Isso não quer dizer que eu não percebia como aquele filho da puta era o cara mais lindo de qualquer lugar que ele ia. Mesmo tendo transado com uns três ou quatro caras aleatórios no Ensino Médio, preciso admitir que nunca foram tão bonitos quanto Edward Cullen. E, bem, nem tão interessantes também. E era exatamente por isso que, apesar de eles quererem umas vezes a mais com Bella Swan eu pensava "que se foda! Se eles não conseguem me entreter como a porra de um melhor amigo, porque eu gastaria meu tempo com qualquer um deles?".

Depois que Edward foi embora meus parâmetros se mantiveram. Não tinha como qualquer cara sem conteúdo pisar no meu apartamento e comer meu cereal, tomando minha cerveja. O que chegou mais perto foi Jacob Black. Nos conhecemos no final da faculdade e ele conseguiu entrar nos meus lençóis mesmo sendo do segundo ano e eu do penúltimo. O sexo era muito bom e sua aparência não era nada ruim de se ver, também. Seus cabelos pretos iam até os ombros e seu corpo era perfeitamente esculpido pelos esportes que praticava. Se interessava por música quase tanto quanto eu e tocava guitarra. Nossas conversas geralmente giravam por aí e pelos seus rolos com as calouras quando finalmente decidimos que éramos mais amigos do que outra coisa. Inclusive, continuamos até hoje.

O telefone tocou em uma mensagem e eu estiquei meu braço pra ver o que era.

"Soube que está bem. Feliz por saber. E."

O que caralhos era essa merda? Eu não tinha o número gravado nos meus contatos, mas eu sabia quem era. "E." era como ele assinava as mensagens pra mim sempre. Ignorei o máximo que pude, voltando pra banheira. Mas o céu sabe que foi impossível não sentir um calor entre as minhas pernas e guiar minhas mãos até lá depois dessas duas frases ridículas. Que porra?

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeey! Minha primeira fic! Espero que gostem! Reviews são bem vindas pra eu saber o que acharam dessa Bella desbocada em meio badass./span/p


	2. Shows e banhos

**_Todos os personagens são da Meyer, é claro. 3_**

 ** _Atenção: esta fic contém absoluto conteúdo adulto como sexo, drogas, e muitos palavrões. Se afaste se não gostar/ não o for._**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **E POV**

Foi uma noite louca essa. Meu primo Emmett não tinha perdido a cabeça fodida que ele tinha pra festas e mulheres. E Jasper, bem... Jasper precisava de uma volta mais animada depois que levou (finalmente!) pegou sua ex, Maria, transando com um otário qualquer de Medicina Esportiva. No final foi bom, porque a mulher era uma vaca hipócrita! Odiava o fato de sermos amigos porque eu fodia com todas as mulheres que eu quisesse no campus, mas bem... ela fazia o mesmo com os caras. A diferença entre nós é que eu não tinha a porra de uma namorada e ela não só tinha um, como estava tentando empatar a vida dele de todas as formas desde que decidimos fazer residência em Nova York.

Eu não sou um cara de baladas, de qualquer forma. Eu prefiro uma boa cerveja ou um uísque forte em um bar esportivo ou em um show de rock. Mas desde os meus 15 anos eu sei que é exatamente onde toca música ruim e onde tem mais vodca e gim que eu tenho que ir se quero transar com alguém. E eu juro que noite passada a coisa toda era sobre Jazz e o quanto ele precisava se animar.

Então você deve estar se perguntando porque eu estou saindo dos fundos do Marriot às 6 da manhã do dia seguinte se tenho um apartamento bem ali na Park Ave. Bom, você errou em absoluto. Está vendo agora quem eu estou praticamente tendo que carregar? Pois é. Eu estava no meu apartamento na Park Ave. Até receber uma ligação do celular de Jasper onde tudo que pude ouvir foi "Cara, você precisa... Marriot... Square... fundos.". E aqui estamos.

Não entenda Jasper mal. Ele não está acostumado com toda essa coisa de beber e sair. Maria nunca realmente o deixou fazer nada disso. Mas eu realmente pensei que ele fosse sair melhor que isso. Quero dizer, o cara fuma como uma chaminé, como não tem o mínimo de tolerância? E quando eu digo fuma, eu não quero dizer só cigarro. Se bem que com Jessica Stanley na jogada tudo é possível. E bem, eu avisei. Avisei no momento em que avistei aqueles cabelos loiros falsos balançando em nossa direção que ele não devia cair nessa merda.

Que azar da porra, aliás! Como na minha volta à minha Nova York eu tinha que encontrar justamente com alguém da porra da escola. E não só "alguém", mas a puta da Jessica Stanley, a garota com quem eu infelizmente transei duas ou três vezes bêbado em umas festas e que nunca mais quis largar do meu pé. E que além disso não fazia a menor idéia do que estava fazendo com o meu pau apesar de transar com metade da escola e de falar pra todo mundo o quão experiente ela era. Bom, experiente podia ser, mas boa nisso com certeza não. Foi de longe uma das fodas mais desagradáveis que eu já tive na minha existência e olha que foram muitas. Só de lembrar daqueles gemidos forçados e dela gritando "Maaaaaais Eddieeeeee" como uma cadela louca esperando que todo mundo ouvisse e desse a ela um crédito por transar com Edward Cullen meu pau se encolhia na esperança de nunca mais ter que passar por isso de novo.

Mas Jazz não me ouviu. Ele não tinha como, também. Emmett tinha dado tanto absinto pra ele que eu me surpreendo de estar carregando seu corpo com vida e não dentro de um saco preto, direto pra um funeral. De qualquer forma, estamos indo pra minha casa e eu juro que não quero nem saber que porra aconteceu depois que eles foram embora. E essa última frase foi uma completa mentira.

Chegando em casa joguei o puto do Jazz na banheira e liguei o chuveiro, surpreendendo-o com a água gelada. Ele precisava curar uma ressaca e tinha sorte de ser melhor amigo do mestre delas. Bom, embora eu não faça mais isso realmente, velhos hábitos deixam alguma experiência.

O que? É claro que eu bebo. Mas não sou mais um adolescente cheio de dinheiro e que não tem onde enfiá-lo e por isso passa 200% do tempo pensando em trepar, beber e fumar. Agora eu também penso em medicina e isso diminui consideravelmente o meu tempo pras outras coisas. Além disso, depois da idade adulta você definitivamente para de estar revoltado com toda essa merda que vem junto com a alta sociedade e passa a rir com escárnio de todas as plásticas e festas desnecessárias e adquirir seus dinheiros para cuidar de pacientes que realmente precisam. Não me importo de apertar a bunda de umas velhas e dizer "Como estão lindos seus olhos" quando na verdade já perderam a expressão há 15 plásticas atrás no meio do caminho.

"Porra, o que é isso? Saia, Stanley!" Jazz disse, atordoado. Eu só pude rir da cara dele.

"É o Edward seu imbecil. Você está a salvo agora. Na minha casa, usando minha água."

"Oh, graças ao bom Deus!" ele se recostou aliviado.

"Agora, por favor, você pode me dizer QUE CARALHOS ACONTECEU?" Disse rindo ainda mais alto e curioso.

"Aquela mulher é louca, Edward. Num minuto eu estava ganhando uma chupada mal feita e viajando com aquela merda de absinto que eu nunca mais vou deixar Emmett me dar e na outra, meu deus, ela mordeu meu pau! Eu juro que não sei se ele ainda está aqui!" Ele disse com os olhos vidrados, sem se importar com a água correndo por sua roupa.

"Jasper, você merece ficar sem bolas caso isso tenha acontecido." Eu não conseguia parar de rir dessa merda toda.

"Você não sabe o que é isso, Edward. Eu saí gritando como louco e nem percebi que tinha dado uma joelhada nela no processo, sem querer. Enquanto Jessica estava gemendo de dor em algum lugar a porra do telefone tocou e ela atendeu, pensando que era o dela. Mas era o meu. E era Maria! A porra da Maria!" Jasper continuou quando eu pensei que finalmente tinha se encerrado aquela maluquice.

"O que? Porque? O queeee?" Eu disse, mais curioso.

"A outra louca estava no lobby do hotel! Aparentemente tem algo a ver com ela ter um aplicativo que rastreia meu celular. Edward, você acredita numa porra dessas? Como eu namorei uma psicopata tanto tempo sem saber? Ou você acha que eu te pedir pra sair pela saída dos fundos antes de apagar de novo foi a toa?"

"Cristo, Jasper. Como você conseguiu se meter em uma furada dessas? Eu ainda estou rindo, mas com um pouco de preocupação agora. Quero dizer... a Maria aqui?" disse, preocupado. Aquela mulher era fora do normal, com certeza. Mas chegar a esse ponto? Tive que rir de novo me imaginando acionando o Sr. Swan no alto de seus atributos do governo para parar uma ex namorada perseguidora do meu melhor amigo.

E então eu me lembrei da mensagem que Bella não tinha respondido. É óbvio que eu estava ansioso por vê-la, principalmente depois desse tempo todo. E, bom... Houve a faculdade e a ausência e eu admito ter sido um idiota com minha melhor amiga. Mas quando cheguei em Boston, quanto mais eu pensava em ligar e continuar nossa conexão à distância menos eu via motivos. Bella e eu costumávamos ser nossos próprios terrenos anti-socialites nova iorquinos. E eu estava longe agora. Apesar disso, queria constantemente saber o que estava acontecendo e se ela tinha conseguido um disco novo pra ouvir. Mas, novamente: não havia motivos. Nosso laço devia ter sido rompido quando os elos deixaram de estar lá, então eu apenas me conformei diante do silêncio dela também e fui viver Boston.

Eu não sou esse maricas que eu expressei aí em cima também. Não foi como se tivesse aberto um buraco no meu peito nem nada. Eu estava bastante ocupado vendo peitos balançarem enquanto enterrava o meu pau o mais fundo que podia nas donas desses peitos. E entre fodas intermináveis, álcool em todo canto e estudar pra caralho pra me tornar um médico não sobrava muito tempo pra acompanhar nada fora do estritamente necessário, vulgo meus pais e como iam as coisas em casa. Vi Alice e Emmett, que eram meus primos, todos os anos no natal, mas nada além disso. Eu não queria mesmo nenhum contato com Nova York antes do necessário. Toda aquela gente e a pompa e as fofocas me deixavam louco e experimentar um mundo além daquilo foi absolutamente revigorante.

Tanto que há alguns anos dei um freio nessa merda de transar com todo mundo e beber como se tivesse um estoque de fígado. Numa noite eu estava fodendo Carly, uma garota de literatura, por trás em seu quarto. Meu pau batendo fundo na sua boceta enquanto os nós de seus dedos ficavam brancos com seu ápice chegando. A visão da sua bunda balançando a cada investida era realmente ótima. E então eu olhei pra porra do espelho a nossa frente e vi que eu não fazia um caralho de uma idéia do que eu tava fazendo ali. Eu transava com um monte de gente da universidade desde que eu entrei aqui. E na escola antes disso. Foder era ótimo, claro. Mas eu simplesmente tinha que diminuir isso em alguma hora. Eu me tornaria um médico em breve. Precisava de uma vida um pouco mais decente, pelo amor de Deus.

Depois disso decidi ter encontros. Pequenos, curtos, e com uma transa certa no final. De vez em quando, nos tempos em que eu precisasse e achasse alguém que precisasse tanto quanto eu. Sem terceiras vezes. Uma segunda, se fosse absolutamente bom. E tem funcionado desde então.

"Edward? Você tá me ouvindo, cara?" Jazz me questionou. "Me passe a toalha e dê o fora, ou você quer um pouco do que sobrou do meu pau na sua boca?" Jazz era muito bom em tirar sarro das pessoas próximas. Mas isso só me fez pensar no quanto eu realmente precisava de alguém que pusesse o MEU pau na boca por esses tempos. Toda essa volta tinha me deixado um pouco tenso.

"Seu sonho, Jazz. Tome essa merda e vá direto pedir uma ordem de restrição." Eu disse, zombando e estendendo a toalha.

Tomamos café quando Jasper estava suficientemente apresentável para dizer olá pros meus pais. Domingo era realmente o único dia em que Carlisle e Esme tiravam todas as horas para passarem juntos, em casa ou fazendo alguma coisa que os agradasse. Eles já conheciam Jazz como um velho amigo e desde que ele estaria morando aqui durante nossa residência, ele era literalmente de casa.

O dia passou muito rápido enquanto eu acabava de arrumar minhas coisas e separar alguns documentos. A residência começava em duas semanas e era melhor que eu estivesse pronto e organizado. Enquanto fazia isso achei um panfleto que eu tinha pego hoje no caminho do hotel. Era uma banda meio desconhecida da California que eu já tinha escutado algumas vezes e que era absolutamente boa. Isso definitivamente salvaria meu domingo.

Troquei de roupa e peguei um taxi, indo para o Soho, onde a banda se apresentaria. Eu adorava esses eventos totalmente fora do circuito da minha família e amigos usuais. Bella costumava gostar também. E, pelo que Alice disse, ela estava fazendo algo como produção musical na universidade, então presumo que ainda goste.

Me sentei no bar, pedi uma cerveja e fiquei observando o lugar. Era bom estar de volta, principalmente à Nova York de verdade. Suja, cheia de mistérios e gente de todo tipo. Inclusive algumas com uma bunda maravilhosa dentro de uma saia preta curta encostada na pilastra bem na minha frente. Desci meus olhos para o que era o par de coxas mais bem feito que eu já vi na vida. E voltei pra ver seus cabelos caindo em leves cachos por cima da camisa preta que eu supunho ser de banda, mas absolutamente cara pelo corte e tecido. O que? Eu sou sobrinho de uma estilista e um cara que cresceu cercado de dinheiro, por favor.

Meu pau deu sinal de vida imediatamente. E a garota se virou, vindo em direção ao bar enquanto eu não podia desviar o olhar. Até que ela arregalou os olhos e eu percebi. Puta merda. Como pode ser isso? Não, não, não. Seis anos não é assim tanto tempo. Era a porra da Bella Swan com uns peitos enormes saltando entre os rasgos propositais da blusa que usava. E aqueles olhos arregalados ainda me olhando. E aqueles peitos. E os olhos.

Até que eu decidi parar de ser completamente estúpido.

"Bella?" Ok, não parei tanto assim. E ela fez uma coisa que eu tinha me esquecido completamente, mas que estava sob a pele dela como uma marca registrada. Deu um sorriso irônico desses que a Bella dá e que você sabe que qualquer palavra depois disso é um grande chute no saco.

Eu não podia acreditar que era Bella. É claro que eu tinha visto algumas fotos dela por Alice (já que Bella não era muito constante em redes sociais). Mas sério, onde caralhos estava a menina que compartilhava o ódio ao que nos cercava no colegial comigo?

Eu fiquei aliviado, no entanto. Bella estar nesse show, usando essas roupas e cultivando seu eterno ar "foda-se essa merda toda" deveria significar que sua personalidade permanecia tão intacta quanto sempre torci pra que estivesse.

"Ora, se as más línguas dos seus primos não estavam dizendo a verdade?" Ela disse, com naturalidade. Mas eu podia ver a raiva passando por seu rosto. Eu já tinha visto muitas e muitas vezes. "Edward Fucking Cullen está de volta." E justo quando eu esperava que a qualquer minuto isso fosse embora ela decidiu mostrar o que realmente sentia. "O que caralhos você está fazendo aqui?" Ela disse absolutamente irritada. Eu podia ver suas mãos se fechando em socos e abrindo novamente. Ela fazia isso em situações que beiravam o insuportável. Como quando Charlie e Renne não a deixaram escapar de um jantar de caridade pré candidatura ao senado de Charlie e ela precisou vestir algo diferente de suas roupas de grife confortáveis e seu lápis de olho preto. Isso nunca tinha acontecido por minha causa, no entanto.

"Não achei que fosse estar tão surpresa se esbarrasse em mim em um lugar como esse já que eu costumava falsificar nossas identidades para estarmos exatamente aqui há alguns anos atrás." Eu disse, sorrindo.

Não pense que eu estou ignorando meu pau pulsando, no entanto. Não é só você que pode ver esse volume a mais nas minhas calças. E eu não quero admitir, mas estava torcendo pra que Bella também pudesse e que não se ofendesse por isso.

"Foda-se essa merda." Ela sussurrou voltando ao seu caminho anterior à minha presença. De repente parou e se virou pra mim bruscamente. "Quer saber? Foda-se porra nenhuma. Não vou reter meus culhões porque Edward Cullen está de volta. Você não pode esperar que eu tenha parado no tempo enquanto você esteve em Harvard e que apesar apertar o play seja suficiente." Eu não pude não sorrir. Ela era exatamente a mesma Bella. Desbocada, sem medo de dizer porra nenhuma. "E não me jogue essa porra de sorriso, Cullen. Eu já o vi um milhão de vezes e, pelo inferno, eu não caio nele. Isto dito, espero que você se mantenha como esteve nos últimos 6 anos: longe de mim." Ela disse, pegando uma cerveja no balcão e andando pro meio das pessoas em direção ao palco.

Puta merda. Eu já tinha visto Bella assim um milhão de vezes, como eu já disse. Mas toda aquela cachoeira de palavras me deixou perplexo. Quero dizer, ela também não deu nenhum sinal de vida nesses anos. Eu senti sua falta, é claro. Mas, porra, tenho certeza que ela estava embrenhada na Universidade e em tudo o que ela dá tanto quanto eu. Além do mais, era a fase adulta. E eu realmente não queria muito desse mundo do qual eu fugi comigo em Boston. Quanto menos vínculos com a elite de Nova York, menos impacto meu sobrenome teria. Não que tenha adiantado muito, de qualquer forma. Não tem muita gente que não saiba quem são os Cullen.

Mas tinha uma coisa me deixando mais puto que isso. E essa coisa nunca me deixava puto. Eu não conseguia segurar o quão excitado eu estava com ela e com a combinação do seu jeito mandão e desaforado com aquele corpo que agora pertencia a ela. Eu realmente estou pensando em como seria bom mostrar pra minha melhor amiga do Ensino Médio quem era que mandava enquanto ela gemia meu nome e eu metia nela de quatro e a via gozar no meu pau?

Não era possível.

 **B POV**

Eu esperava vê-lo, é claro. Uma hora ou outra dessas, correndo no Central Park, num jantar de família. Mas, sinceramente, não esperava que em seus primeiros dias de volta ele parasse sozinho aqui pra ouvir um show. É claro que eu sabia do seu gosto musical, só não acreditava que ele realmente não tinha outra coisa pra fazer como, não sei, um dúzia de mulheres prontas pra lamber suas bolas – e digo isso literalmente – depois de nada menos do que um aceno. Eu espero ou não espero que seu pênis tenha sido decepado por uma de suas fodas sem cérebro que de repente decidiu sentir ciúmes? Porque por mais que eu sinta o ódio por ele correndo em minhas veias, um pau daqueles não existindo mais com certeza seria um desperdício de fodas... Para quem quer que queira isso, não pra mim, é claro.

E aqui estou eu, perdendo a primeira música. Se isso não fosse meu trabalho seria aceitável. Pior, se eu não tivesse perdido porque estou pensando sobre qualquer coisa relacionada a Edward estaria tudo bem. Então, com licença, por que preciso tratar de limpar minha cabeça.

Não preciso dizer que não funcionou. De qualquer forma, a banda fez uma apresentação bem legal. Apesar de eu ser exigente e conseguir perceber se estão dando ou não 120% no palco, sei que pra quem está começando pode ser um pouco difícil soar como os Rolling Stones. Achei esses caras bastante bons, no entanto. Precisariam de muitas lapidadas da produtora, mas nada que não pudesse ser feito com esforço.

O que? Sim, eu estou vendo Edward com o pescoço esticado me procurando pela multidão. E é exatamente por isso que preferi assistir as últimas duas canções do backstage. Não posso lidar com essa merda agora. Não é só porque se tornar um adulto deixou esse merdinha totalmente gostoso que eu preciso ficar convivendo com isso. Você deve estar se perguntando se eu não me toquei que estou a fim dele ainda. Claro que sim. Quero dizer, meu corpo gostou do corpo dele. Mas e daí? Quando eu vi Orlando Bloom passeando pela rua também quis transar com ele, mas nem por isso saí como louca correndo até que ele parasse e eu pudesse pular em seu pescoço. Minha mente controla minha boceta. E nesse momento minha mente está gritando de raiva de Edward Cullen.

Quando cheguei aos fundos do lugar John estava me esperando, como sempre. Ah, John é meu motorista. Charlie decidiu que eu não deveria dirigir sozinha pelas noites de Nova York e o contratou. De todo modo, é ótimo. O trânsito dessa cidade pode ser realmente desgastante. O que? Filhinha do papai, sim. Há luxos que devem ser aproveitados, apesar de tudo.

"Olá, John." Eu disse, acenando.

"Como vai, senhorita Bella?" Ele me respondeu. "Para casa?" Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, em concordância.

Os 20 minutos seguintes passaram rápido, com a graça de deus, e logo eu estava subindo o elevador até meu apartamento. Embora eu tenha dito que minha mente superava minha boceta, eu não sou um mestre jedi para controla-la tanto assim ainda. Portanto, sim, passei os últimos minutos pensando em como o rosto de Edward tinha se tornado mais másculo com aquele maxilar duro e aquela barba por fazer. E também em como aqueles cabelos cor de bronze estavam desalinhados no que sempre costumei dizer que era cabelo pós sexo. No segundo seguinte do pensamento anterior eu fui levada mais fundo.

 _Flashback_

 _Edward podia ser um idiota do caralho quando queria! Tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar na Starbucks depois da aula para matar o tempo antes de seus pais saírem para uma viagem e podermos ir pra sua casa fumar. E aí, esse babaca me manda uma mensagem como se fosse o deus do universo me avisando pra encontrá-lo lá porque tinha matado o último tempo para foder Lauren Malory no vestiário feminino. Porque eu estava caminhando até sua casa agora? Bom, eu estava louca atrás de um baseado com o estresse das últimas provas do ano. O primeiro ano do ensino médio pode ser muito pau no cu quando você está numa escola tradicional da elite de Nova York que faz você estudar até seus olhos saltarem das órbitas._

 _"_ _Bella, querida. Entre, por favor. Não sabia que Edward estava te esperando." Esme disse, maternal, quando abriu a porta pra mim. Aquela mulher emanava calma. Não sei como podia ter um filho tão torto em atitudes como Edward estava sendo desde que descobriu como trepar._

 _"_ _Ele deve ter esquecido de avisar. Combinamos de estudar Cálculo hoje." Menti. Edward era um gênio. Folhear o caderno já bastava para que tivesse todos os A que precisava para a escola de Medicina. Então Esme provavelmente pensou que ele me ajudaria, já que ele já o tinha feito muitas vezes._

 _"_ _Claro, querida. De qualquer forma, já estou de saída. Encontrarei Carlisle no aeroporto. Diga mais um adeus a Edward por mim, certo?" Esme disse, me abraçando e acenando em seguida, enquanto puxava sua pequena mala de rodinhas. Eles tinham decidido tirar o final de semana nos Hemptons._

 _Fiz meu caminho até as escadas com o meu melhor olhar de toda raiva do mundo e abri a porta ao chegar na última porta do imenso corredor._

 _"_ _Ei, Edward, seu fodido do cara-" Eu comecei a bravejar. E então olhei pra frente só pra ver Edward com os braços pra cima passando a toalha por seu cabelo molhado enquanto seu corpo estava completamente nu. Eu não pude evitar que o sangue subisse pro meu rosto e eu imediatamente sabia que estava corada. Oh, merda! Como ele já tinha esse abdomem nessa idade? E o mais importante: como diabos ele tinha um pau desse tamanho? Edward Cullen, meu melhor amigo tinha a porra do pênis mais gostoso que eu já tinha visto. Não que eu tivesse visto muitos ao vivo. Mas esse tinha que ser insuperável diante dos que eu já tinha presenciado e dos desastres que Alice já tinha me contado existirem por aí. Eu continuei olhando por não sei quanto tempo até que vi que agora estava coberto. E tinha um Edward com olhos muito arregalados olhando pra mim._

 _"_ _Bella, o que... meu Deus, me desculpa. Eu não sabia que já era hora de você chegar e... O que? Porque você não está me fodendo de tanto gritar como eu sou idiota por aparecer pelado na sua frente?" Ele disse, voltando ao olhar normal._

 _"_ _E por desmarcar em cima da hora." Eu saí do transe. Dei um sorriso. Estranhamente, isso não me parecia constrangedor. De uma certa forma, parecia natural. Bom, pelo menos pra minha vagina uma vez que ela estava definitivamente alegre. E pros meus mamilos que tinham se eriçado pra nunca mais voltarem ao normal, aparentemente._

 _"_ _Sim, e por isso." Edward riu, chegando um pouco mais perto de mim._

 _"_ _Acho que apenas estou grata que você tenha lavado Malory para fora de você antes de sequer encostar em mim. Você sabe... Ela é já deu pra tantos daqueles idiotas sem cérebros do St. Patricks e do St. Johns que eu realmente acho que posso pegar gonorréia só de olhar pra ela." Disse, zombando. Não que isso não fosse verdade, mas, por favor, porque Edward estava desperdiçando isso tudo com Malory?_

 _"_ _Oh, Bella, pare de ser essa vadia." Edward disse, rindo e me abraçando._

 _"_ _Edward, por favor, você pode retirar seu lindo e enorme pau duro das minhas coxas?" Eu disse, enquanto sentia-o sob a toalha. Isso não podia ser sério. Edward realmente se excitava com toda coisa sobre pernas que tinha um buraco entre elas. Eu não estava chateada, no entanto. Mas nós não éramos como isso, você sabe. Isso era só um episodio adolescente._

 _"_ _Eu não sei se posso mandar nisso, Bells." Edward disse, um pouco mais sério do que eu esperava. "Um garoto quer o que um garoto quer". Ele soltou, olhando meu rosto ainda imóvel._

 _"_ _Deixe de besteira, Cullen. Você acabou de trepar há meia hora atrás." Eu disse, muito mais baixo do que eu gostaria._

 _"_ _Posso tentar uma coisa?" E eu juro que Edward parecia ter sido abduzido. Minha vagina estava perigosamente tentada a aceitar esta coisa, apesar de o meu cérebro estar gritando "Não, porra!". Felizmente eu era uma menina inteligente._

 _"_ _Se você está achando que vai entrar nessas saias depois de foder metade da escola você só pode estar maluco, Cullen." Eu disse enquanto chutava o saco dele. O que foi? Alguém tem que parar esse homem. E, por favor, eu não ia entrar nessa merda de seriado americano de amigos com benefícios. Porra nenhuma! Com Edward Cullen? Só se fossem chifres com benefícios._

 _"_ _Bella! Caralho!" Ele gritava enquanto pulava até sua cama. "Você não consegue se segurar sendo uma cretina!" Ele disse e eu sabia que estava me zoando. Não podia fazer nada além de rir daquela situação. Edward Cullen tentando transar com Bella Swan, ainda que fosse de brincadeira? Minha bunda! Eu não era assim tão estúpida._

 _Fim do Flashback_

"Merda!" Xinguei enquanto pegava rapidamente uma taça e uma garrafa de vinho na adega da vovó Swan. "A que se foda a taça!" Eu precisava de algo rude se eu queria empurrar a merda do Edward Cullen pra fora da minha cabeça.

Acendi um cigarro e fui pra minha banheira largando as roupas no caminho e repousando a garrafa no chão, ao lado. Depois de entrar e tragar um pouco em silencio, peguei meu celular na intenção de colocar Kings of Leon pra tocar, levando em conta que eu estava perdidamente excitada. Eu podia me masturbar de novo pensando em Edward Cullen? Bom, do jeito que eu estava molhada, com certeza. Mas eu não iria. Só Sexo on Fire tocando estava bom.

Está vendo o que eu estou prestes a fazer, certo? Bom, é. Uma daquelas merdas federais. Mas, bem, antes que eu pudesse refletir sobre isso eu já tinha digitado.

"Se você também sentiu essa porra, me ligue. B." Enviar.

"Alô." Eu disse, ofegante. Eu estava nua, dentro de uma banheira quente, com Kings of Leon no ar e um cigarro. E, bom, Edward Cullen do outro lado da linha. Depois de menos de um fucking minuto desde que eu tinha pressionado enviar.

"O que caralhos você fez pra deixar de ser minha melhor amiga e passar a ser um par de peitos maravilhosos sobre a qual eu não consigo parar de pensar?" Ele soltou, de repente. "Desculpa, Bella." Disse, tossindo. "Eu só estou feliz que não sou só eu o pervertido que encontra a amiga anos depois e se sente como um merdinha em chamas do ginásio."

Edward obviamente sabia do que se tratava. Eu sabia que sim porque o conhecia. E apesar do idiota escroto que ele era e tinha sido, tínhamos essa porra de conexão entre nós que aparentemente não tinha ido embora. E, bom, tinha se transformado no que Alice sempre disse que fora: uma tensão sexual fodida do caralho.

"Cala a boca, Cullen." Eu disse, rapidamente. Sem pensamentos nebulosos aqui, por favor. "Eu estava lá a trabalho então qual não foi a minha surpresa quando vi que estava me escondendo atrás do backstage fugindo do seu pescoço procurador." Eu suprimi um riso.

"Ah, Bella, qual é. Você me ligou pra zoar e me deixou passar a vergonha da última frase?" Ele disse. Nenhum vestígio de irritação. O puto estava rindo, aliás.

"Não, Edward. Eu só queria ter certeza de que eu não estava tendo pesadelos extremos ao ver seu pau duro pela sua calça, tão duro quanto, veja só que surpresa, a porra dos meus peitos burros." Eu disse. Eu gosto das coisas claras. Aprendi no colégio que eu, definitivamente, não era ou queria ser como aquelas meninas que faziam joguinhos e diziam mentiras pra atrair os garotos e foder as amigas pelas costas. Ao contrário, eu sempre disse exatamente o que eu sentia, quase sempre na hora em que eu sentia.

"Oh, você pode ter essa certeza, então." Ele disse. "Senti sua falta, Bella. Dessa sua boca que não prende nem uma mísera letrinha." Ele riu e eu podia quase ver seu sorriso daqui de longe.

"Como se eu acreditasse em você, Cullen." E era a mais pura verdade. Apesar da pulga que me dizia que ele estava sendo sincero da forma dele. "Ok, então. Eu só queria deixar isso claro. Nós não somos amigos. E você pode apostar sua bunda que eu vou dar um jeito de fazer meus humores se acalmarem." Eu disse, firme. Bom, pelo menos desejando que ele acreditasse na firmeza, de todo jeito. A verdade é que durante essa conversa você me viu tomando uns bons goles depois que eu acabei meu cigarro. E eu não estava ficando mais fria aqui. Oh, Deus, por favor, eu tenho sido uma boa menina, não faça Edward Cullen insistir.

"Deixe de besteira, Bella. Nós sempre seremos amigos." Ele disse, muito mais firme que eu. "E, bem, desde que você ainda vai dar este jeito, podemos apenas aproveitar enquanto não dá, certo?" Eu não podia dizer se ele estava ou não vacilando realmente porque eu mesma estava, então minhas condições de julgamente já tinham ido embora. Oh, Deus, porque? Isso era uma recompensa por todo o dinheiro no qual eu estou quase literalmente sentada durante toda vida?

"Eu não vou ter você em meu apartamento, Cullen. Você pode muito bem ir se fo-..."

"Eu nunca disse que nos moveríamos, Bella. Estou sugerindo sexo pro telefone." Oooooh, não. Não aceite, Bella, não aceite, não aceite.

"Você sonha!" E eu precisei juntar todo meu ser pra desligar aquela ligação. Ou eu estaria tendo sexo a distancia com a porra do Edward Cullen.

Mergulhei minha cabeça na banheira desejando apenas que meu corpo não estivesse absolutamente pedindo por isso. Ah, merda! "Você tem que ser mais forte que isso, Isabella Swan!", disse a mim mesma enquanto tomava mais um gole de vinho.

 _Yeeeeeeeey de novo!_

 _Obrigada pelas 2 reviews e pela visualizações. O capítulo 1 foi mais uma introdução. Esse tá beeeeem recheado. Me digam o que acharam desses dois, por favor!_

 _See ya, A._


	3. Bella Swan sempre ganha desafios

_**Conteúdo absoluta e explicitamente adulto! Avisado! No mais, personagens da Meyer, like always. 3**_

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **E POV**

Eu tinha acabado de propôr sexo por telefone para Isabella Swan? Bom, minha cabeça devia estar mais desgraçada do que eu pensava. Joguei meu celular na cama e tentei esquece-lo lá enquanto esfregava meus olhos. Não era possível que eu realmente estivesse tão desesperado assim. Isso provavelmente é uma mistura de saudades da Bella com o fato de que, por Deus, eu não tenho sexo há mais de um mês. Não de qualidade, pelo menos.

Já era quase de manhã quando finalmente consegui pegar no sono. Eu estava grato que a residência ainda não tivesse começado ou eu seria o médico mais parecido com um zumbi que os pacientes já haviam visto. Era uma da tarde quando finalmente consegui me levantar e agora, sentado na bancada da cozinha enquanto minha mãe falava do compromisso de hoje a noite, eu juro por Deus que gostaria de não tê-lo feito.

"Mãe, você sabe que eu não gosto desses eventos. A não ser que seja em prol do hospital, acho muito difícil que você me convença a ir." Eu disse, sem muita certeza. Esme podia ser um pé no saco quando se tratava dessas merdas. Ao contrário do que eu pensei, ela não fez uma cara de inquisição.

"Ah, não, meu filho. Esse é um jantar só pra nós. Nossos bebês estiveram fora por tanto tempo! Renne, Amelia e eu pensamos que poderia ser bom."

"Que bebês, Mãe? Alice foi a faculdade de moda de Nova York. Bella esteve em Columbia todo o tempo. E Emmett está de volta da Califórnia há dois anos." Disse, desconfiado.

"Oh, por favor. Uma mãe não pode sentir falta de seu filho e querer apresentar seu melhor amigo e família aos amigos daqui?" Ela soltou. Eu sabia que havia algo!

"Faça melhor, por favor. Do que exatamente você está falando?"

"Sua mãe pôs o Texas pra voar, meu amigo." Jasper apareceu com um biscoito de mirtilo na mão. "São muito bons, Esme." Ele sorriu.

"Você fez um evento para nossa chegada?" Perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha. Minha mãe era impossível. Pense em uma abelha rainha que toma todos como seus filhos e quer apresentá-los e protege-los. Ela só não percebe que nesse mundo não há como fazer os dois. Ou você nos apresenta a essa gente e nos deixa na jaula dos leões ou você nos protege, o que significava não manter contato com a alta sociedade de Nova York. Mas eu já era um homem grandinho e sabia me cuidar.

"Digamos que sim. Os Hale devem chegar a qualquer momento, então vá tomar um banho, mocinho." Minha mãe disse como se eu ainda fosse criança.

"Você não devia estar rindo, Jazz. Você vai ter um pouco do show de horrores hoje. E todo pra você." Eu disse enquanto passava por ele.

Uma hora mais tarde Suzan e George Hale estavam sentados no meu sofá, tão confortáveis quanto podiam com seus drinks nas mãos e jogando conversa fora com Carlisle e Esme.

"Obrigada por receber Jasper, Esme. Achar um bom apartamento para um homem recém formado em Nova York desde o Texas não é tão fácil como achei que pudesse ser." Suzan disse em seu sotaque sulista. A mulher era a classe em pessoa e se encaixaria bem entre as amigas de minha mãe. Principalmente porque 30 hectares de petróleo sob suas propriedades não eram facilmente esquecidos. O avô de Jasper achou dentre suas fazendas um pequeno jorro de líquido preto há 50 anos e desde então voi lá, meu melhor amigo é o herdeiro de um dos maiores pedaços de terra contendo essa merda embaixo dos EUA. Sua mãe passou a infância na fazenda e foi pra Dallas na adolescência. Conheceu o pai de Jazz na Universidade. Como dizem por aí, dinheiro atrai dinheiro e ela se casou apenas com o outro maior fazendeiro do Texas. Se isso não era a maior coincidência do mundo, bem, eu não sei o que era.

"Oh, Suzan. Jazz é muito bem vindo. Estou feliz que Edward tenha encontrado tão bom amigo em Harvard." Minha mãe sorriu, genuinamente. Ela realmente não se importaria se Jazz fosse pobre. Mas de novo, dinheiro atrai dinheiro.

"Também estou. E vocês já sabem das novas? Jasper se livrou da Maria, finalmente." Eu disse me sentando numa poltrona e olhando em volta. O jantar seria aqui em casa e já havia empregados por toda parte arrumando os espaços, entrando e saindo da sala de jantar e da cozinha.

"Oh, Edward, se não é uma ótima notícia essa que você me trás!" Suzan disse, sorrindo e olhando em volta para ver Jasper entrando na sala.

"Essa é uma ótima notícia que ele trouxe a mim mesmo! Não sei como fiquei tanto tempo com aquela mulher. Acho que eu estava enfeitiçado." Jasper riu, sentando-se ao lado de sua mãe.

"Suzan, querida, se não formos agora provavelmente nos atrasaremos para mais tarde. George disse, parando sua conversa com Carlisle e pondo o copo com um resto de Wisky em cima da mesa de centro de mármore de Esme. Suzan deu uma aceno com a cabeça, seguido de um sorriso enquanto se levantava para abraçar minha mãe. "Obrigada pela dose, Carlisle. Mas espero te ver no Texas para te mostrar do que o sul é capaz!" Ele disse, zombando.

"Se não é a boa e velha disputa sulista!" Carlisle disse, sorrindo e apertando a mão de George.

"Edward, Esme e Carlisle, obrigada mais uma vez. Passamos apenas para um drink depois da viagem. Mas nos vemos novamente em poucas horas." Suzan finalizou, dando um beijo na bochecha do filho antes de ir embora.

Eu não posso expressar com palavras o quão puto eu estava por ter que ir a esse evento idiota. Por mais que minha mãe tivesse dito que seria pequeno, só para amigos íntimos, eu sei bem o que isso significa. E quando eu serei um dos centros das atenções, as coisas ficam um pouco piores e mais propensas a revoltado Edward Cullen surgir com um ou dois foras homéricos em uma ou duas pessoas abarrotadas de dinheiro. Mas olhe bem para Esme. Não é possível permanecer tão irritado quando se tem uma mãe doce e radiante como essa. A casa já cheira a lírios e a frutos do mar, o que provavelmente é o cardápio de hoje e...

"Eddieeeeeeee!" Yep. Sou eu mesmo. No chão da sala. Com a cara no tapete. Com uma anã em cima de mim.

"Puta merda, Alice! Isso lá é jeito de dizer oi? E... Como caralhos você consegue me derrubar, mesmo depois de deixarmos de ser crianças? Quero dizer, olha o seu tamanho!". Eu digo, me levantando e coçando a cabeça, um pouco perplexo ainda.

"Ah, não começa! Eu estive com saudades! Além do mais, eu mal posso esperar pra ouvir o seu lado da história." Alice disse, se dirigindo à cozinha. "Olá, tia Esme!"

"Que história, Al?" Eu disse, levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto me encostava no batente da porta. Sim, esse sou eu disfarçando a vontade de saber o que Bella tinha dito. Eu sabia que a tal história era sobre isso, afinal. Alice morre por uma fofoca, principalmente quando o alvo somos eu e Bella. Juntos. No mesmo assunto, quero dizer.

"Oh, Edward! Bella não quis me dizer nada mais do que "Esbarrei no seu primo, aquele merdinha, no show que eu produzi." E eu realmente não estou acreditando que esbarrar foi tudo o que vocês fizeram." Então Bella não tinha dito nada, hu?

"Alice, deixa de ser uma chata do caralho!" Eu ouvi a voz risonha de Emm, atrás de mim. "E aí, bro? Onde está o Jazz?" Emm disse, apertando minha mão.

"Meu nome!" Oh, Deus! Só o céu pode saber o que diabos vai sair dessa cozinha com todas essas pessoas repentinamente se reunindo aqui, sem aviso prévio de como se comportar.

"Eu concordo com o Emm, Al. Já passou da hora de você parar de ser essa puta pé no saco. Todo mundo sabe que você tá precisando transar, mas não precisa ficar enfiando historia entre eu e a Bella." Eu disse rindo, enquanto olhava pra trás e via Jazz chegar.

"Oh, senhores, porque estamos falando assim com o que parece ser um espécime do sexo feminino?" Ele anunciou antes de passar pela porta. "Uou." E aí está. Ele passou pela porta. E viu Alice. E eu estou absolutamente puto com essa falta de palavras de Jasper e com esse olharzinho filho da puta que ele está dando pra Al. Oh, não. Não não não não. Esse olhar não!

"Jasper Frederich Withlock, se você tem amor à suas bolas murchas que estão dentro dessas calças e ao seu pau pequeno pra caralho, por favor, pare de olhar assim pra minha prima." Eu disse, fitando-o sério. Jazz era ótima pessoa. Mas Al não precisava de mais um transtornado recém saído de confusão pra sua vida. Ela já teve sua cota de corda bamba por aí.

"Edward!" Alice gritou. "Cala a porra da boca. E eu duvido que esse pau seja pequeno." Ela disse, olhando pras calças do meu melhor amigo enquanto se aproximava dele. Oh, Deus, me leve pro inferno agora. "Eu sou Alice Brandon, prazer." Ela estendeu a mão. "E seu celular está vibrando." Ela apontou pro meu bolso antes de sair. Eu peguei meu iPhone e virei de costas pra minha cozinha branca, deixando um Jazz perplexo e um Emmett dando risadas.

"Emm, dê um jeito nisso!" Eu gritei, antes de ir pro quarto atender.

"Você esteve fora por tempo demais, Edward. Eu já não vou contra Alice há anos!" Ele rebateu e eu virei os olhos. Tinha coisas mais importantes pra resolver agora, como o nome "Bella" piscando na minha tela.

"Alô." Eu atendi, indiferente, enquanto fechava a porta do meu quarto. Ele era exatamente como quando eu tinha partido: uma parede preta e as outras cinzas, minha guitarra e meu violão na parede junto aos meus vinis e CDs. Era um quarto de adolescente, mas sofisticado, sem nada colado na parede ou coisas infantis. Minha cama king size ainda estava no meio do quarto junto à janela, de onde eu podia ver toda a extensão do Central Park lá embaixo. Me sentei na poltrona de couro ao lado da vitrola e apoiei meus pés em uma pilha de livros da escola de Medicina que ainda estavam ali espalhados.

"Edward Fucking Cullen" Ela começou.

"Anthony, Bella. Edward Anthony Cullen. Você sabe disso." Eu disse, rindo.

"Que porra é essa de concordar em fazer uma festa de recepção? Seus miolos saíram conforme você gozou em Harvard? Não é possível que você tenha aceitado que Esme faça isso. E, bem, agora que o Mr. Odeio Eventos vai, Renne e Charlie estão como loucos me perturbando a mente para que eu apareça." Ela disse, num fôlego só. Você sabe que eu parei na palavra gozou. E você também sabe que eu sou me imaginando debaixo de Bella, seus peitos pulando enquanto ela faz sua mágica em cima de mim me levando, finalmente, a gozar naquela... "Edward? Porra!" O que caralhos está acontecendo comigo? Tudo bem pensar uma ou duas vezes em transar com a Bella. Ela está linda pra caralho, afinal. Mas com tanta freqüência? Recomponha-se, Cullen.

"Hm... Você sabe como é Esme. Faz tempo que eu não venho e ela ficou toda mãe desde que cheguei e trouxe Jazz. É mais por ele do que por mim, no entanto. Ainda tenho esperanças de poder sumir durante essa porra." Eu disse, finalmente.

"Eu espero que isso dure tão pouco quanto você deve durar na cama ou você está muito fodido." Ela disse.

"Oh, Bella. Então prepare-se para a noite mais longa da sua vida." Eu disse, desligando. Quase podia ouvi-la dando gritinhos de impotência do outro lado. Bella sempre odiou esses eventos onde ou éramos absolutamente comparados e medidos ou éramos fonte de atenção inesgotável para chegar a nossos pais. Odiávamos os dois e durante a adolescência tínhamos sido o suporte um do outro. Encontrávamos lugares para nos esconder e passar um tempo bebendo e afastados das pessoas até que fosse impossível não deixar nossos pais preocupados. Com o tempo eles mesmos se acostumaram e passaram a nos deixar em casa. Nossas caras de desprezo sempre foram muito fora do circuito daquela gente aparentemente tão feliz. Era uma pena não podermos fazer o mesmo esta noite.

Tomei um longo banho pensando no quanto eu amava essa falta de pudor de Bella, sempre falando o que viesse à mente. Mas, puta merda, porque eu nunca tinha reparado que quase tudo que ela dizia tinha diretamente a ver com sexo? Não é possível que isso tenha passado despercebido durante todo esse tempo. Coloquei uma calça preta ao sair do banho, vestindo uma camisa de botões xadrez azul e um suéter cinza escuro por cima dela e coloquei The Clash para tocar na vitrola. Quando me dei conta, já podia ouvir algum burburinho no andar de baixo, o que indicava que as pessoas já estavam chegando.

"Hey, bro." Escutei Emm do outro lado da porta. "Esme pediu para que você descesse." Ele disse, colocando a cabeça pra dentro do quarto.

"Obrigada, Emm. O que é isso?" Perguntei, apontado para a taça em sua mão.

"Wisky. Mas tem todo tipo de coisa lá embaixo. É realmente incrível como tia Esme é criativa quando se trata de... bem, de qualquer coisa." Terminou, dando de ombros. Eu não faço idéia do porque estou vendo Emm olhar pros próprios pés enquanto fala comigo, alternando entre isto e o teto. Tem algo rolando.

"Tem alguma coisa rolando." Eu cuspi. "E você trouxe esse wisky. Não foi a troco de nada. Para o que eu preciso estar bêbado, Emmett?" Eu disse, sério. Meu ódio por esses eventos borbulhando.

"Você vai odiar pra caralho. Tome um gole. E, cara? Mude de roupa." Emm disse antes de deixar o copo em cima da mesa ao lado da porta. Está vendo aquele risinho? Isso significa que Emm está pronto para se divertir às minhas custas. O que significa que eu vou, realmente, detestar o ambiente imposto sobre a minha casa. E eu estou absolutamente puto de não poder fugir com a Bella porque bem... Não temos mais 15 anos. E essa merda de evento é para mim e para o Jazz, o que quer dizer que vão estar nos caçando por aí para dizer qualquer coisa imprestável com a esperança de fechar algum negócio futuro.

Que se foda! Disse a mim mesmo muitas vezes nesses últimos 2 anos desde que coloquei minha cabeça no lugar que quando voltasse aproveitaria a obrigação de comparecer a esse tipo de babaquice em prol de causas maiores. De futuras pesquisas, de doações e de arrancar dinheiro de quem quer que seja pelo simples prazer de ver essa gente absurda perder alguma coisa que seja. Decido seguir o conselho de Emmett e me vestir melhor – porque sei que foi isso que ele quis dizer quando me mandou trocar a roupa – entendendo que meu ambiente está dominado por relações sociais além do meu alcance. Pego uma camisa social azul marinho que não tenha nenhuma estampa e substituo a que eu estava usando antes, trocando o suéter por um cinza, um pouco mais apresentável. As calças são as mesmas. Por favor, você realmente não acha que tenho alguma roupa que não seja boa, certo? Até minhas cuecas velhas são melhores do que qualquer uma que você vai ver por aí. Não olho no espelho. A intuição de como parecer o filhinho da alta sociedade, orgulho de Esme e Carlisle, está entranhada em mim, é natural. E com esse pensamento eu desejo mais ainda foder essa festa pelos ares!

Eu juro que estou tentando descer essas escadas sem chamar a atenção. Você está vendo. Meus ombros estão um pouco encolhidos enquanto carrego o copo de wisky deixado pelo Emm. Mas é claro que eu tenho que morar na porra de um palacete com uma escada gigante que leva do segundo andar até um hall entre a sala e a cozinha por onde circulam a maioria dos convidados – que, ao contrário do que Esme me quis fazer acreditar, são muito mais do que "somente nós"- com suas taças e seus finger foods e toda essa merda. E é claro que mais da metade deles para para olhar pra mim como se eu fosse a porra de uma princesa da Disney enquanto só quero sair do meu próprio quarto em paz, pelo amor de Deus.

"Não, querida, eu não vou trepar com você enquanto seu marido dorme no sofá depois de mais copos do que o pau mole dele – e o cérebro também – consegue agüentar. Eu sei que você sabe que já fiz isso uma vez com uma de suas amigas – que inclusive devia estar presa porque eu tinha 17 anos – mas não é o caso" é exatamente o que estou pensando enquanto esse sorrisinho de boas vindas perpassa meu rosto em direção a mais uma socialite sexualmente frustrada. "Eu já fodi a sua filha há alguns anos, você é doente pra estar me olhando com essa cara de predadora?" é o pensamento que me vem quando passo por essa outra aqui do lado, achando que está sustentando um sorriso sexy enquanto seus lábios nem sequer se movem muito tamanha quantidade de plásticas. Essa é a mãe da Malory. Deus do céu, onde eu estava com a cabeça pra foder a filha dela, alias? Espero que ela não tenha vindo.

"Edward, querido!" – escuto a voz de Esme me chamar. Oh, Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer ter que fazer a cena que estou prestes a fazer, a de bom moco, educado, grato por tantas pessoas queridas, sem que eu tenha tido tempo de pegar mais uma dose antes?

Você sabe que eu vou engolir minhas palavras, não é? Então porque não me avisou?

"Charlie e Renee estavam curiosos para saber em que tipo de homem nosso menino Edward se tornou." – minha mãe diz protetora enquanto me estende a mao para que me aproxime do casal. Sim, são os pais de Bella. Não, ela não está ali. Mas, caralho, ela com certeza está vindo pela minha visão periférica. Absolutamente gostosa.

"Olá, Charlie!" Aperto sua mão com firmeza, dando um leve beijo na bochecha de Renne logo depois, tentando ignorar completamente Bella se aproximando. Tentando me concentrar na boca plastificada da mãe de Lauren, por Deus, na própria Lauren, para, por favor, por favor, não passar essa vergonha de ter as calças apertadas na frente dos pais de Bella e, por deus, da minha mãe. "Olá, Rennee. Está linda como sempre".

"Deixe essa merda de lado, Edward!" O furacão chegou. "Minha mãe não está mais disponível faz bem uns 25 anos!" Ela completa, rindo. Puta. Que. O. Pariu. Se você está vendo o que eu estou aposto metade da minha fortuna que está apertando as pernas em busca de um alivio para o calor repentino que sobe ente elas, caso seja homem. Porra, caso seja mulher, também! "Olá, Esme. É bom vê você de novo." Bella dá um beijo em minha mãe enquanto me olha. Aquele olhar de zombaria que só ela consegue sustentar sem que ninguém além de a quem ela realmente o destina veja. Me chame de fraco. Vai, agora. Por que nem eu mesmo estou sabendo lidar com essa garganta que me faz engolir em seco, com essa ereção maldita que dá um sinal – um sinal do caralho – de vida agora e com essa vontade repentina de levar Bella para o meu quarto pela cintura e faze-la conhecer lugares dele aos quais nunca tivemos a chance de ir quanto adolescentes. Recompanha-se, Cullen! É só a Bella. Num vestido longo nude colado nos lugares certos – sua bunda redonda que pede minha mão nela – com um decote que deixa apenas aquela curva de cima dos peitos empinados aparecer. E aquele rosto sem maquiagem, da Bella que eu conheço. E aqueles cabelos tão selvagens quanto os meus, jamais domesticados, de quem acabou de acordar ou, como Bella mesmo fazia questão de apontar – de quem acabou de sair de uma transa absurdamente fantástica e não quer tirar o cheiro e o aspecto do sexo de si.

"Bella, sempre tão cordial." É só o que eu consigo dizer logo que ponho meu próprio sorriso irônico no rosto e olho diretamente para seus peitos. Foda-se se alguém reparou. São pedaços do paraíso esses aqui.

"Vejo que já tiveram a chance de se ver, meninos." Aponta Renne. Ela sempre foi muito sensível e percebia bem a conexão entre eu e Bella quando éramos novos. O que me deixa apavorado agora que pensei que estava encarando a filha dela imaginando como seriam seus mamilos nos meus lábios. _Boca plastificada. Boca plastificada. Boca plastificada._

"Tenho certeza que nos veremos com mais freqüência do que conseguimos nesses dois dias desde que cheguei." Eu digo. É isso. Esse olhar puto da Bella de quem não pode corrigir alguém porque de alguma forma as convenções realmente não permitem. E aproveitando meu momento mínimo de gloria, estou me retirando para bater uma no meu quarto. Brincadeira. Preciso de wisky. Ou eu juro que sou capaz de voltar à porra do garoto de 16 anos e levar uma mulher para ser fodida por mim num lugar qualquer só para aliviar essa tensão absurda que se instalou dentro de mim nesse minuto e meio de conversa. "Com licença mãe. Charlie, Renne. Escutei Jasper me chamando no bar. Aproveitem. Até breve, Bells."

BPOV

Desgraçado. Um desgraçado com um pau tão enorme que fica visível até dentro das calças quando excitado. Mas um desgraçado.

Eu não podia responder a altura na frente dos meus pais. De Esme. Sim, eu sou desbocada. Falo tantos palavrões quanto meu fôlego e a coerência me permitirem numa frase sem pestanejar, mas eu tenho modos! Não vou mandar Edward ir se foder enquanto nossos pais estão presentes. Por Deus, não quando eu queria mandá-lo _ME_ foder. O cretino passou a ultima hora disfarçado. Está vendo, ali? Edward Cullen com um ombro encostado levemente na pilastra de mármore ao lado de um grupo de mulheres com seus 50 anos? A última hora! Se auto-promovendo, todo sorrisos e charme. E eu não estou entendo um caralho do porquê ainda não sumiu, cansado como eu estou de toda essa palhaçada.

"Bella? Acorda, porra!" – Escuto Alice dizer na minha frente. Seus cabelos na altura do ombros estão perfeitamente alinhados, ao contrario dos meus, enquanto suas mãos repousam na taca de seu Dry Martini que orna perfeitamente bem com seu vestido lavanda com leves babados que a deixa parecendo uma fada. A porra de uma fada rica pra caralho. Eu rio com o pensamento. "o que foi? Sai dessa cabecinha!"

"Deixa de ser chata, Al. Não tenho culpa se meu cérebro tem exercícios melhores para fazer do que se acompanhar essa historia maluca de que o novato amigo de Edward é o homem da sua vida. Você já teve o que? Uns 20 homens da vida?" Brinco, enquanto ela me encara fingindo ofença. Abro minha bolsa e tomo um cigarro nos lábios enquanto me viro para olhar o central Park. Estamos no inverno, porra, então não posso fumar com as janelas abertas e o vento na cara na residência alheia. Mas há este lugares reservado em que estamos e parece suficiente. Tabaco para aliviar a tensão.

"Em primeiro lugar foram 26 homens. E nenhum deles foi o homem da minha vida. Mas estou te dizendo, Bella, esse cara tem o que é preciso para ser. Deus sabe que não estou mentindo. Ele sabe o quanto eu estou pronta para sujar minhas sedas brancas naquele tanque de petróleo texano!" Não me julgue. Você também não conseguiria não soltar uma gargalhada depois desse chacoalhar de quadris que Alice deu depois da palavra texano, como se fosse montar em um touro. Solto a fumaça enquanto espero Alice terminar seu ponto. Ela só pode ser maluca.

"Alice. Pare de me irritar e vá foder logo com esse Jasper. Tire a prova antes de nomeá-lo Sr. Brandon. Por Deus, garota, deixe esses fodidos para trás." Digo, brincando. Alice estava com o dedo mais podre de todos nos últimos tempos. Duvido que este amigo de Edward seja diferente. Me inclino sobre a mesinha na minha frente com cotovelos apoiados e trago mais uma vez, enquanto observo a neve acumulada no parque. É fodidamente lindo.

"Você precisa me dar um trago." Puta merda. Ele está mesmo com o zíper da calca na altura dos meus olhos? Quando foi que eu escolhi fumar numa posição tão claramente comprometedora me publico? "Bella, me passe logo esse cigarro." Ele diz enquanto entrego a ele. Não se nega um trago a ninguém, vai.

"Jesus, Edward. Você é um medico agora. Devia ter largado essas merdas." Alice aponta, dando mais um gole na sua taça. "Agora que vocês finalmente se cruzaram, vou procurar Jasper sem que Edward possa estar por perto para arrancá-lo do meio das minhas pernas apenas porque é meu primo." Disse sorrindo. Tive medo que Edward pulasse no pescoço dela com o intuito de a trancar para todo sempre numa torre para que nunca tivesse que ouvir novamente algo que envolva sua prima e seu melhor amigo fodendo. Mas ele apenas a olhou e soltou um "Vai se foder, Al" enquanto ela saia.

"Minha prima tem razão." Ele aponta. "Mas você arrumou um ótimo lugar. E eu precisava de um break de todas as apalpadas de boas vindas que tenho levado." Ele diz me passando o cigarro.

"O que está fazendo, Cullen?" Indago.

"Estou fumando um cigarro com você, Bella."

"Oh, você certamente está. Mas claramente não devia." Digo impaciente, levando meus olhos para longe da altura de suas calças. Ah, a quem eu quero enganar, Edward com um cigarro entre os lábios é uma das coisas mais sexies que a Bella adolescente e adulta já presenciou.

"Porque está usando saltos?" Edward diz, depois de uma tragada olhando para minhas pernas ainda naquela posição confortavelmente comprometedora.

"Cullen, não é porque eu tive a bondade de compartilhar meu cigarro com um necessitado que você deve pensar que essa conversa – ou qualquer outra – vai acontecer." Eu retrucou calmamente. Se eu estou pensando em como esse filho da puta – desculpe, Esme- ficaria lindo entre eles, ajoelhado enquanto uma das minhas pernas repousa sobre seu ombro esquerdo e ele me da uma bela chupada dos deuses? É óbvio! Mas se alguma vez eu disser isso pra ele você, por favor, me lembre de mudar meu próprio nome.

"Outch, Bella." O desgraçado ri. "Seu humor permanece tão intacto quanto o que, eu tenho absoluta certeza, que também ainda está vivo nessa sua cabecinha teimosa: nos somos incríveis juntos." Ele diz e depois para para tragar mais um pouco. "E eu estou apostando minhas bolas que se nos deixássemos trazer isso pros adultos que somos agora você teria a melhor foda da sua vida." É o que? Mente controla boceta, Bella. Repita comigo. Me ajeito, me pondo de pé para que eu possa olhá-lo diretamente. É para que, puta merda, ele não veja o quanto a porra do meu corpo reagiu ao seu comentário inesperado. Esse ainda é o Edward com quem convivi a vida toda. O mesmo que só foi embora há 6 anos sem virar nem um copo d'água, quanto mais uma tequila pra dizer adeus. Meu coração está acelerado com essa constatação Porque, porra, esse tempo todo eu jurava que, Quando o visse de novo, seríamos duas pessoas opostas. Edward teria se camuflado a todos os caras podre de ricos de Harvard- e de Manhattan – e quando olhasse pra ele não sentiria nada além de despeito. Era isso que suas fotos de shorts coloridos e sorriso bêbado ao lado de duas ou mais loiras em Spring Breaks passados tinham me mostrado quando Alice as exibiu reclamando de como queria estar na faculdade no primeiro ano de Edward longe, enquanto ainda completávamos o colégio. Era isso que me indicava o Emm nas vezes em que voltou dos fins de semana de visita ao primo, com todas as histórias possíveis de mulheres e álcool, cujas únicas conclusões a serem tiradas era que Edward não se formaria médico nem por cima do seu cadáver. Porra! Esse aqui é o meu amigo mais antigo, nada a ver com esse babaca que eu projetei.

"Você não pode apostá-las, Cullen." Esse olhar. Você vê? Esse filho da puta está muito fodido. Passo a língua pelos meus lábios vendo-o engolir seco. "Você as perdeu há 6 anos quando decidiu não ser homem o suficiente pra dizer a porra de um tchau." Eu não estou triste agora. Nunca estive, na verdade. O sentimento que sempre esteve por aqui foi raiva. Incredulidade, talvez. Mas nunca me dei ao trabalho de me entristecer por Edward Cullen porque eu sempre soube que não valia a pena. É com esse pensamento que eu pego o cigarro de sua mão e dou eu mesma minha tragada, voltando a me apoiar na mesa e a apreciar a vista.

"Eu não vou dizer que você também nunca ligou porque, aí está, isto seria te insultar." Ele diz diante do meu breve olhar de descrença – e culpa. "Puta merda, Bella. Nos sempre fomos muito crus. Nunca gostamos de joguinhos. Você provou que continua assim ontem, quando me ligou pra dizer que ia lidar com suas próprias reações, afirmando que elas existem. E eu te provo que também sou o mesmo Edward dizendo agora o quanto estou duro a festa inteira só com a expectativa de você aparecer na minha visão periférica de vez em quando para que eu possa olhar essa sua bunda incrível apertada sob esse tecido e o pouco que esse decote revela que já é demais pro meu pau. Aliás, o que carvalhos você tomou pra que em 6 anos você tivesse assim tão... gostosa?" Ele diz a última palavra com a voz baixinha, a garganta claramente seca. De tesão? Edward sente tesão por qualquer coisa que ande, Bella.

"Eu estou mesmo gostosa pra caralho, obrigada." Eu me viro pra ele e o vejo apertar o copo de whisky em sua mão que há poucos minutos sustentava meu cigarro. Desejo. "E tudo o que você disse só endossa meu ponto: além de ser muito cara de pau da sua parte achar que tudo bem comer sua ex melhor amiga depois de 6 anos sem dar as caras, sua admissão de que você é o mesmo Edward só reforça o porquê eu não transaria com voce: porque todo mundo transa. Veja, você é como os Beatles: bom pra caralho. Mas conhecido no mundo inteiro e com vários discos comprados. Alguns por pessoas que o gastaram rápido demais, outros por quem teve algo perto de uma decência ao apreciar a música. Eu sou como o Nirvana. Gosto dos óculos escuros e de não estar as vistas quando entro com meus caras na piscina pra uma sessão de fotos da banda. De ninguém saber que porra eu estou fazendo com minhas músicas até que BOOM, Nevermind. Viu? Igualmente incríveis, mas opostos." Eu exponho do único jeito que Edward e eu sempre gostamos de nos comunicar e que acabou virando meu trabalho.

"Eu nunca achei que pudesse ficar tão excitado com alguém dando um sermão assim. Jesus, Bella. Eu não sou a porra dos Beatles. Estou totalmente pra Pink Floyd: famoso, incompreendido enquanto todos acham que sabem quem eu sou e foda pra caralho." Ele traz. Eu não posso conter minha risada. Ele pode ser um pouco Pink Floyd, é verdade. Mas esse seu pau é gasto como um disco velho dos Beatles. "O Que?" ah meu Deus, eu realmente disse essa última frase, não disse? "Oh, Bella, você realmente não sabe onde está se metendo. Mas devia." Ele diz, dando um passo pra frente. Ora de ir embora, Bella. Você não é um mestre jedi, essa merda toda de mente controla boceta vai perder o efeito em alguns minutos.

"Eu sei exatamente o que não fazer, no entanto: dar ouvidos à minha vagina e trepar com você. Uh-uh. Sem chances, Edward. Já te chutei uma vez quando tentou me enrolar com esse papinho e posso chutar de novo." Eu digo o mais rápido que posso para que eu não diga o que meus peitos indicam: me leve para o seu quarto e acabe com essa baboseira porque eu não resisto a um desafio.

"Eu proponho uma aposta, Bella." Oh, merda. Estou ouvindo. Bella Swan não recua. Bella Swan sempre vence. E porque mesmo estou falando sobre mim na terceira pessoa feito uma estúpida? Eu aceno levemente para que ele continue. "Embora eu seja o mesmo Cullen de 6 anos atrás devo admitir que algumas coisas mudaram. Não importa agora. Mas diante da visão absurda do cafajeste que você tem de mim – ele ri sabendo como isso é uma completa mentira. Não é equivocada – Eu aposto que ficarei 2 meses sem transar com ninguém. Nem beijar. Nem ir a um encontro. E no final disso, se eu realmente me comportar como um bom menino, você cede a essa tensão sexual gritante que está nos deixando loucos em 3 dias apenas." Ele termina a proposta. Edward nunca passou mais de, sei lá, 5 dias sem foder alguém no ensino médio, desde que começou suas atividades. Na faculdade, até onde eu sei, não era diferente. Merda. Isso é realmente um desafio intrigante. É eu não faço ideia se isso sou eu falando ou só esse órgão genital estúpido e tudo que vem acoplado a ele.

"E como eu terei certeza de que você não está burlando a regra, Einstein?" Eu pergunto o óbvio. Droga. Esse sorrisinho de vitória por eu ter aceitado. Bem ali, no canto da boca, marcando levemente sua covinha. Inferno.

"Conhecendo Edward Cullen como só Bella Swan conhece, você saberá assim que me ver que me vir. Estarei puto, com as bolas azuis e..."

"Fumando maconha todo santo dia." Eu completo. Uma vez Esme e colocou Edward de castigo por 2 semanas nas férias de verão porque uma de suas amigas havia reclamado de que ele estava fazendo sua filha de... bom, de puta. Ele ficou trancado em casa pra refletir e, bom, pra o impedir de transar com outra filha de amiga o máximo que pudesse, com ninguém além de mim, Emm e Alice com acesso à ele. Ele ficou exatamente como descreveu. Insuportável, chapado e... bom, não cheguei a ver suas bolas. Era, na verdade, uma reação dele a tudo que o levava ao limite: esperar a carta de Harvard, ainda que seu avô conhecesse trezentos figurões lá dentro, meu aniversário de 15 anos, quando fomos a uma boate ilegalmente pela primeira vez. Me pergunto como deve ser no mundo dos caras sem grana e sem essa beleza estonteante de nascença como a de Edward. Porque, sim, ele conseguia sexo quantas vezes ele quisesse, com quem quisesse, só de olhar para a presa. Nunca pagou por isso, mas imagino que os caras ricos e feios por aqui já pagaram bastante. Eu rio com meu complemento automático. E imediatamente fecho a expressão. Porra, Bella. É Edward, é um desafio de Edward, pelo amor de Deus, mas sério? Há dois dias você não deixaria o cara mijar na sua casa e agora está cogitando entrar nesse negócio?

"Bom, você sabe bem." Disse, sorrindo Largo. "mas espero que dessa vez eu não tenha que enfiar meu pênis em Jessica Stanley ou em Tanya quando puder finalmente liberar a tensão." Ele ri, lembrando das fodas certas – e eu diria, tenebrosas - da escola. Um passo pra trás, Edward. "Espero que seja na minha melhor amiga que eu esteja metendo enquanto a ouço gemer meu nome. Como passar de fase no vídeo game. Uma hora você está pulando umas plantinhas no Mario e na outra está a 200 por hora correndo atrás de argolas num looping infinito como se não houvesse amanhã." Ele disse com naturalidade. Como se não tivesse praticamente inutilizado minha calcinha ao falar em voz alta que, Deus me ajude, espera estar me fodendo, sua melhor amiga, o que não passou despercebido, daqui pouco tempo. Você vê? Eu já estou totalmente dentro dessa porra de aposta. Mas assim que sair de perto del e desse feitiço ao qual sempre fui perfeitamente capaz de resistir e que, traída pelos meus hormônios, não estou exatamente sendo agora, farei tudo para que Edward Cullen não seja o vitorioso nesse jogo.

"Você errou os jogos. Quem corre atrás de anéis e o Sonic. Meu Deus, Edward, você ainda é horrível em vídeo games." Eu digo, chocada.

"não culpe um garoto por ter coisa melhor pra fazer." Ele diz, sorrindo.

"O que eu ganho nisso, além de te ver roxo e reprimido? Digo, quando eu ganhar. Porque não há nenhuma possibilidade de Edward Cullen não encostar sexualmente numa mulher por 2 meses inteiros." Eu digo.

"Você ainda quer uma contraparte?" Ele ri. "Oh, Bella, vá se foder. Você continua sendo essa garota que sempre quer mais do que estão dispostos a dar e acaba conseguindo." Continua rindo. "embora eu tenha certeza de que não perderei, o que quer?"

"Quando você não conseguir segurar suas bolas dentro da calça, Cullen. O seu pagamento será sexo por telefone." Oh, sim! Essa cara! Olhos arregalados, copo no meio do caminho até a boca, respiração ofegante, sem se mover, um leve engasgo agora, se vocês perceberem bem. Era exatamente isso o que eu esperava. "Você vai me fazer gozar por telefone. Sem me tocar porque, Deus me livre dessas mãos que já rodaram Nova York inteira, e Boston também. Com palavras. Sem ações efetivas. Ah. E nesse jogo só eu sou a estrela. Você vai pagar por ter descumprido a promessa ficando na seca por uma noite." Eu termino. Puta merda, agora estou indo embora. Preciso tirar proveito desse estado de choque de Edward antes que ele reaja e decida ganhar seu prêmio agora sem nenhum esforço. Deus sabe que daria esse prêmio e quantos mais ele pedisse no estado de embriaguez moral em que me encontro agora. Saio praticamente correndo do canto em que estávamos e não olho pra trás um só segundo, até que eu esteja protegida pelo abraço de Esme enquanto aviso que, infelizmente, tenho que me despedir, mas que a festa está linda, obrigada, nos vemos em breve, mande um beijo ao Carlisle.

Chego ao elevador que abre diretamente para a saleta de convidados exatamente a tempo de me virar e ver um Cullen embasbacado, bochechas rosadas (sim, senhores!) e ainda sem reação enquanto as portas se fecham.

 _Al, tive que vir pra casa. Tenho alguns feedbacks pra escrever e uns discos pra avaliar hoje a noite. Conte-me sobre Jasper quando tirar as maos dele. –Bella_

Envio uma mensagem para Alice para que ela não surte e tudo o que faço é andar tão rápido quanto os saltos me deixam até alcançar meu apartamento. Que é a fucking 3 quadras do de Edward. Porra! Não pensei nisso enquanto dava a cartada triunfal antes de sair praticamente correndo. Mas quando olhos pra trás vejo o mesmo que vocês: vazio. O Edward durão ainda estava lá, afinal. Graças a Deus! Uma foda com um bunda mole era tudo o que eu não precisava na vida. E lá estou eu pensando novamente em foder com Edward Cullen, o puto com quem não falo há 6 anos.

Limpo os pensamentos da cabeça rapidamente enquanto abro mais uma garrafa de vinho e vou para o meu lugar favorito da casa: a enorme parede de vidro que me faz olhar diretamente para esses tantos quilômetros cobertos de neve que na minha época favorita do ano se tornam a melhor visão possivel, um oásis verde no meio da selva de pedra. Da minha selva de pedra favorita no mundo. Retiro os sapatos e o vestido, indo até o quarto para colocar uma camisa do Nirvana por cima da calcinha. Eu sei o que você está pensando e não, eu não preciso de sutiã. Gosto dos meus bebês livres como o vento. Ponho a gravação de uma banda de rock progressivo do Reino Unido pra tocar e mato dois coelhos: trabalho e lazer. É assim, deitada no meu sofá de couro caramelo, com os pés sobre o braço dele, usando nada além de camiseta e calcinha e com uma taça de vinho na mão, o momento em que me encontro mais confortável. Somente eu, o Central Park e uma banda incrível – ou Não - soando aos meus ouvidos. Escuto todas as músicas da gravação antes de julgar completamente e meia hora depois tenho que colocar um disco do David Bowie pra tocar porque, céus, esses aí não tem futuro. Ônus do melhor trabalho do mundo. Eu juro que não percebi que já se passaram 2 horas desde que sai da recepção de Edward e Jasper porque também não percebi que agora já estava no terceiro disco dele e não me lembro do momento em que os mudei. Mas aquela mensagem vibrando não passou despercebida.

 _Indo prai! –Allie_

Tudo bem. Eu queria ficar sozinha no momento, curtindo meu modo mais profundamente Bella Swan que consigo alcançar. Mas dou o crédito à Al por ser uma ótima amiga e por querer, provavelmente, falar pelos cotovelos sobre como chupou Jasper no armário de casacos. Por isso estou me dirigindo à porta vestindo nada além do que estava usando antes. Al e eu somos amigas o suficiente pra que eu atendesse a porta nua, se quisesse. Mas, porra, se os olhos da Alice não esverdearam e ela ficou mais alta desde que me lembro. Oh meu deus. Oh meu deus. Oh meu deus.

"O que caralho..." Não deu tempo de terminar e Edward já está me levantando pelas pernas, me pondo sobre o ombro e me levando pela minha casa enquanto todos continuam parados a porta. Emmett solta uma risada que parece que vai tremer todas as paredes da minha casa quando eu me dou conta do que está acontecendo e grito "EDWARD. CHÃO. AGORA. PORRA!"

"Cala a boca, Bella! Onde é o quarto nessa casa gigante demais pra uma pessoa só morar, pelo amor de Deus?"

"Você está louco? Eu não vou dar pra você, seu filho da puta!" eu digo batendo em suas costas. Que porra é essa? É então sinto seus braços me pondo no chão depois que o desgraçado achou finalmente a porta do meu quarto.

"Sei que deve ter passado as últimas horas pensando em como eu vou fazer você gritar enquanto de for o pelas paredes da sua casa assistindo esses peitos pularem na minha cara, mas não agora, baby. Agora eu te trouxe aqui para que você NÃO FICASSE PRATICAMENTE NUA NA FRENTE DE OUTROS DOIS CARAS." Ele fala está última parte sem a costumeira calma. Mãos tremendo, como se realmente estivesse muito puto por Jasper e Emmett terem me visto nesses trajes. E quem caralhos é Edward Cullen para achar que tem que decidir isso?

"Foda-se, Edward. Você não deveria nem estar aqui. Da última vez que eu me lembro disse pro Emm não te deixar subir nem se seu pau fosse cair por querer mijar." Eu retruco, puta e encorajada pelo álcool. Encorajada pelo álcool o caralho. Falaria assim com o Cullen até se estivesse saindo de um voto de fome. "mas já que me trouxe, ótimo."

E agora sim, senhores e senhores, o álcool. É esta invenção estapafúrdia da humanidade que me faz passar minha blusa pela cabeça na frente de Edward uma vez Que, óbvio, ele me trouxe para que trocasse a roupa. É vocês se lembram de como eu gosto dos meus bebês, certo? Aparentemente Edward também gosta. E, agora, parada olhando para a segunda cara de tonto que o faço ficar em menos de 3 horas, sei porque fiz isso. Edward foi embora e fui teimosa demais para perguntar qualquer coisa. Me senti sem o controle das minhas escolhas, se quero ficar próxima, se quero me afastar. Isso, agora, é Bella Swan ditando as regras. Não brinque comigo, seu filho da puta. A não ser que você seja Edward Cullen. Aí, se você desaparecer por 6 anos, quem sabe ainda não ganhe uma amostra grátis de um par de belos peitos na frente de si enquanto não pode toca-los. Há quem aprecie.

Dou as costas enquanto Edward se senta. "Vista uma camisa, Bella. Inferno, vá de burca se quiser, mas pare de me mostrar esses peitos se Não, Deus sabe que não poderei segurar minhas mãos embaixo da minha bunda enquanto sento nelas por muito tempo. Meu pau, querida. Desse eu na desisti faz tempo. Acho que terei que voltar pra sala como um menino que gozou sem querer, com a calça suja, se você não, Bella, pelo amor de Deus, não se abaixa assim, caralho, com essa calcinha, vai se foder, não preciso passar por isso." Eu escuto Edward dizer tudo atropelado, ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ainda estou de costas rindo da sua reação. Eu sei. Há dois dias eu estava impenetrável, sem querer ouvir ou ver esse desgraçado. Mas tortura-lo no que há de mais caro pra ele é impagável. Principalmente quando sei que nesta vida nenhuma mulher deixou Edward de pau duro sem que estivesse enfiado nela por mais de meia hora. E é uma delícia ser essa pessoa. Revigorante que depois de todos esses anos possa ser eu a dar o mínimo de troco. Escuto a porta batendo forte enquanto término minha risada. Pego a camisa do Nirvana de novo, uma par de calças jeans, botas estilo galochas curtinhas e, por Deus, um sutiã e me dirijo até a sala para encontrar um Edward sentado na bancada da minha cozinha americana enquanto toma meu vinho. Digo meu porque todos nessa residência são meus. É eu não lembro quando dei permissão pra ele abrir uma garrafa da vovó Swan. Essa brincadeira me deixou puta e com tesão, mas essa cara de menino mimado que não ganhou o doce é impagável.

"Oi, todo mundo." Me viro na direção oposta em que Alice está com Emmett e mais um par de cabos loiros desconhecidos. Hoje e o dia da invasao! E todos estao bebendo a porra do meu vinho!

"Eu, Bells. Esse é Jazz. Essa é Rosalie." Diz Alice apontado para casa um. "como vocês estavam demorando duas vidas, precisei servir os convidados!" Alice aponta, sem a menor culpa. Vadia!

"É, Bells. Aliás, você não teria um whisky, ou por acaso tem um escondido na adega?" Emmett aponta. Que amigos mais caras de pau, porra!

"Alice. Vai se foder. Emmett, da última vez que nos falamos disse pra você não trazer esse puto na minha casa nem que o pau dele dependesse disso – e Deus sabe como Nova York ficaria depressiva se esse órgão não existisse mais, então Não, você não pode tomar o whisky 12 anos da minha família porque, porra, eu acabei de ser arrastada e obrigada a mudar a minha própria roupa na minha própria casa, caralho!" Digo, praticamente gritando, enquanto retomo meu trabalho com a taça em que bebia quando essa horda de lunáticos se apossou da minha casa.

"Bella, você vai assustar Jazz e Rosalie, porra!" Alice diz, olhos esbugalhados.

"Ah, assustar minha bunda. Jasper está claramente esperando ter certeza que não é falta de educação rir para soltar uma gargalhada que tenho certeza que é esquisita, aliás, Jasper, sinta-se à vontade, obrigada por aguardar com educação." Eu completo enquanto imediatamente ele soltar uma risada exuberante. "E Rosalie..." Eu digo olhando para a loira escultural que só agora prestei a devida atenção. Ela não está rindo, mas parece confortável inclinada em meu sofá com uma taca de vinho nos lábios e os olhos passeando por aí. "uau. Bem vinda a minha casa." Eu digo, fazendo graça.

"Porra, Bella!" Edward e Emmett gritam juntos enquanto quase cospem o vinho que bebem.

"Obrigada!" é tudo que Rosalie diz enquanto me lança um olhar que eu tenho certeza ser o único que tem: sexy pra cacete. Puta merda, eu não acho que eu goste de mulher, mas por ela eu acho que podia gostar.

"Então, vocês vão me explicar o que fazem aqui e de onde surgiram ou vou ter que esperar que bebam minha adega toda?" Eu pontuo, sentando no braço do sofá e aguardo.

Filhos da puta bonitos do caralho nós somos. Uns riquinhos fodidos e mimados, criados a leite em pó e diamante e, ainda, sortudos. Nascemos absolutamente estonteantes. Não sei de onde Rosalie vem, mas aposto meus discos que é tão rica quanto todos nós. Dinheiro atrai dinheiro. E estou ansiosa pra um pouco do agito familiar que só os bons e velhos – ou novos – amigos podem trazer.

 _Yeeeeeeeeeey again!_

 _Eu sei, já passou quase 1 ano. E eu nem vi isso passar! Em compensação tem um capítulo gigante aqui e mais um no forno._

 _Não me esqueçam! Reviews, por favor!_

 _Xo, A._


End file.
